dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Affection
Basics Affection shows just how much your girlfriend likes you and can be raised (or lowered) through Chatting. The maximum amount of Affection a Girlfriend can have is 999,999 and any Affection received thereafter will not be counted. The content of Chat conversations will change by Affection level for each personality. There are even some Special Scenarios for reaching certain levels of Affection. Your Girlfriend's current Affection level is shown by the following sort of icons. |} Personality Icon Hearts Increasing your Girlfriend's Affection will also increase the number of Hearts on her Personality Icon. The First is obtained when your Girlfriend reaches 500 Affection. The Second is obtained when your Girlfriend reaches 6,000 Affection. The Third is obtained when your Girlfriend reaches 50,000 Affection. Kiss Mode Increasing your Girlfriend's Affection to 6,000 will unlock Kiss Mode. You must gradually fill up the Kiss Gauge and once it reaches 100%, you will receive Kiss Points. These points can then be used to kiss your Girlfriend. Raising Affection by using other methods other than Chatting, such as using Items will also increase the Kiss Gauge. The Kiss Gauge cannot be raised while any Girlfriend is in Love Mode, and will gradually decrease by ~3% if you don't Chat with your Girlfriend. Kissing your Girlfriend will put her into Love Mode. Love Mode comes with the following bonuses: :*Double Affection when Chatting, which affects all Girlfriends. :*Double EXP and Personality trait increase upon completing Study, which only affects the Girlfriend in Love Mode. :*Double EXP and Shells upon completing Work, which affects all Girlfriends. :*The bonuses add up to already existing campaigns which multiply EXP, Affection, Shells or personality traits. For example, a chat campaign with a bonus of x2 Affection together with Kiss Mode will result into a x4 bonus (i.e. +10 Affection -> +40 Affection) Love Mode lasts 12 hours and you can still kiss your Girlfriend during it, however each kiss will reduce the time of Love Mode by 1 hour. You cannot kiss your Girlfriend if the remaining Love Mode time is less than 1 hour. Practical Notes *Reaching 6,000 Affection rewards a Kiss Ticket, which can be used from Items on the active Girlfriend to try out the Kiss feature without the time investment. *Reaching 6,000 affection changes all your Girlfriend's chat dialogues. The new dialogues imply a closer relationship between you and your Girlfriend and yield more Affection. They cannot be changed back. Chatting Chatting lets you communicate with your Girlfriend, verbally and physically. Reaching certain Personality Ranks will unlock Special Scenarios. Chat conversations will change based on Personality and Affection. Chat conversations also change slightly by season, as well as some special days, so make sure to chat with your Girlfriend every day. Girl's Talk Having two or more Girlfriends will allow you to use Girl's Talk, which allows your Girlfriends to talk amongst themselves. Girlfriends will earn Pal Points as they talk to one another. Receiving certain amounts of Pal Points will raise their Pal Gauge Level, causing them to deepen their friendship and become closer to each other. Once their Pal Gauge reaches Level 3, Your Girlfriends will start to talk nicer about one another during your chats with them and special Scenarios will be unlocked. Level 3 Pal Gauges will also add a separate ability on the Study/Work tabs to Study/Work together with a Pal Lvl 3 Girlfriend of your choice. This allows for more efficient Timesaver use, with each item effectively saving twice as much time. Collected Pal Points can then be used to exchange for useful items. Girls' Talk can be carried out up to a maximum limit of 10 times. However 1 hour of either Study, Work or sleep will restore it. Precautions: *Pal Gauges will decrease by 1 level for every 30 days since your Girlfriends last talked to one another, so be sure to keep them chatting as often as possible. *Study, Work or Sleep under 1 hour will not restore any Girls' Talk plays. *The amount restored will vary based on the length of Study, Work or Sleep carried out. Study & Work Sleep Category:Your Girlfriend